Harry Potter, and Helen
by Dede1
Summary: I changed it so I hope this works! Read and Review!


But Dad, I don't wanna come to this stupid dinner! Can't you get the deal on your own? Helen complained to her father who was a building site manager. He needed to get some extra drills.   
You coming Helen and thats final! John Sanders said with an air of impatience in his voice.Anyway,it won't be long.The Sanders' were a very rich and successful family.   
Well, Helen, go find some clothes. You only have an hour to go get ready.  
***  
Privet Drive, 5:30 pm.  
  
Right boy, I've got a very important deal coming to dinner. When they are hear, you know what you have to do?  
  
"Go to my room, shut up, pretend I'm not here" Harry said mournfully. They had gone over this millions of times.   
"And no funny buissness, OR ELSE!" Uncle Vernon bellowed. He was referring to last year when Harry had wrecked his buissness deal.  
Half an hour later, when the Dursleys were dressed up in their finest clothes, a fancy 10 course meal was cooked, and an enormous selection of deserts were prepared, the doorbell rang.This was Harry's que to leave.He was just at the top of the stairs when the door opened. He dashed to his room.  
***  
The door was opened by a fat, ugly boy, who was a cross between a whale and a pig. A thin, horse faced woman smiled, or at least tried to smile, (It looked like she was straining her face) and a fat man with a big moustache greeted my father with a firm shake of the hand. I saw a much more appealing boy at the top of the stairs as soon as the door opened. I saw the look of panic in his eyes before he ran away. Someone normal couldn't hear it, but I heard him running away and the soft thud of a door being closed.Their dining room was by no means small, it was quite beautiful and candled decorated the table. After the 8th course I was bored and quite full, so I quietly excused myself to go to the bathroom. I walked into the hall and tried to find my jacket, in which I had a secret stash of sweets and cupcakes hidden. Yummy! I took the sweets from my coat, which the pig boy had graciously hung up for me, I went upstairs in search of the loo. After I had finished, *ahem!* I was deep in thought and staring at my feet, wondering if there was a possibility that my fave series, the Harry Potter books could possible be true, I bumped into somone.  
  
"Oh Sorry!" I said.  
  
I looked up into the face of a boy with bright green eyes, black hair, glasses, a scar, and a very puzzled expression.  
  
Harry Potter! I gasped  
  
Authors Note: Did you like it? My second fic. No flames please, and no lectures about a thick story line. If I get 5 good reviews, I'mm write a sequel. I don't own any carachters in the Harry Potter books, come to think of it, I don't own anything to do with it at all. J,K Rowling is the author so don't sue me! All I own is the plot, Helen, and her family.. *spooky music!*  
  
  
  
***  
Authours note: Someone asked my why Helen said she was full and then took a bag of sweets from her pocket, the reason is she couldn't face any more "heavy" food and sweets are nicer than waiting at a table being bored stuff. Ok, enjoy the story. :0)  
  
Harry nodded to the girl.  
  
He's waiting for me to say something dammit, or he's gonna go! Think of something sensible to ask "THE" Harry Potter. Helen though.  
  
Can I have your autograph please? She blurted out.  
  
Harry grinned widley. Helen was wondering why his teath were so perfect, and he was so gorgeous in every way, better than the book.  
  
You a witch yea? he asked.   
This was the first time Helen had heard him speak. She went weak in the knees. She considered lying about being a witch but sensibility got the better of her.  
  
No, I'm pure muggle, she said quietly.  
  
Harry, who had just handed her a piece of parchment, mouth fell open.  
  
H-How did ya know 'bout me so? He asked, looking nevous.  
  
The books of course Harry! Helen siad smiling slightly, wondering how he would take this.  
  
What books? he asked a frown forming on his mouth. He suddenly realised that he was having this wierd conversation on the landing, so Harry lead her into his room. (No readers, its not what you think!)  
  
Helen produced "Harry Potter and the Goblet Of Fire" from her bag, while taking in the decor of his room in one sweeping glance.  
  
Harry's mouth fell open at the picture of him diving for the golden egg, under the Hungerian Horntail. He flicked through the book, stopping at the bit where Voldemort was trying to kill him again, and stopped.  
  
How does the write know about me? He asked suspiciously and a bit nervously. What if she knew about Cho? He blushed slightly as he read the last page.  
  
Helen! Dudley Dursley called her from the bottom of the stairs.  
  
Listen, Harry, I'll give you a call sometime. I gotta go.  
  
With that, she grabbed her bag and book, and walked silently out onto the landing hiding the bag behind her.  
  
She smiled sweetly at Dudley and slipped the bag back into her coat as she passed.  
  
Mrs Dursley, I was just admiring your beautiful plants and flowers, they are simply enchanting.  
  
Petunia looked extreamly flattered. Helen just wanted to take of this posh, polite accent before she went mad.   
  
Well, thank you dear, I do try my best..... she said beaming, (if possible!) Have some dessert.  
  
As Helen hadn't got stuck into her bag of goodies she accepted greatfully. One things for sure she though, this womans a great cook. The desert was yummy, and when her parents and the dursleys went into the living room to have coffee and to make a deal, Dudley showed her his room.  
  
Helen gasped. It was full of toys, and anything else a boy could want. After Dudley had finished showing her the best things about his room (which took and hour) her parents were ready to go.  
  
As she walked down the stairs, Harry stood at his open door and waved.  
  
After saying goodbyes and alot of compliments, they were finally on the way home.  
  
Dad? Helen asked.  
  
Mmmm?  
  
Did you make a deal?  
  
No Helen, were going to finish it tomorrow.  
  
Helen lay back in her seat. It was the perfect chance to see Harry again.  
***  
Bring, briiing,  
  
Hello, Vernon Dursley here.  
  
Can I speak to Harry Potter please?  
  
WHO ARE YOU? YOUR SCUM! KEEP AWAY FROM MY FAMILY! YOU SAD WIERDO'S! WHO ARE YOU??????  
  
Helen Sanders.  
  
H-Helen? I-I'm sorry. I thought you were someone else.  
  
Thats quite all right Mr Dursley. Can I speak to Harry Please?  
  
Harry heard the yelling from downstairs and figured it was about him.  
  
HARRY! Uncle Vernon yelled from downstairs, his tone was civil.   
  
Its for you, Uncle Vernon hissed with his hand over the reciever.  
  
Harry picked up the phone cautiously.  
  
Hello?  
  
Hi Harry, its Helen.  
  
Hi Helen. Wassup? (The bud add!)  
  
Nuttin much, watching the game, having a bud.  
  
True.  
  
True.  
  
WASSSSSAAA? they both yelled and Helen started giggling and Harry smiled.  
  
So, what's up?   
  
I told you I'd ring. Wanna come over to my house for lunch. I figured you'd want a break from the Dursleys. How 'bout it? Helen had lost her polite accent completley.  
  
Hold on, I'll ask.   
  
Uncle Vernon, can I got out to the Sanders' house for lunch?  
  
Uncle Vernon glared at Harry, but as the phone was so near, he agreed grudgingly.  
  
Yup, I can go.  
  
We'll pick you up 'bout 12 'n leave ya home at 'bout 5. K?  
  
Ok, that sounds cool.  
  
Oh, Harry?  
  
Yea?  
  
Bring your swimming trunks and your school stuff.  
  
Eh?  
  
Byeee Harry.  
  
She hung up.  
  
It was 11:30 and Harry ran upstairs to get ready and to find decent clothes.  
***  
  
Charlez, my limo driver, and me, went to pick Harry up.  
  
I was really excited and nervous. What if he thought I was a sopilt brat? What if he didn't like me because I'm pure muggle?  
  
We drew up beside Number 4 Privet Drive.  
  
A few people looked out their windows at the posh Limo.  
  
Harry opened the door and Charlez hauled Harrys trunnk and broomstick into the boot of the car.  
  
Getting ready for Hallowe'en Mr Potter? Charlez asked with a grin and opened the door for Helen to come out. She wasn't in posh clothes this time.She was wearing a white string top and a pair pedal pushers with white trainers. Heya Harry, how's it going? Fine Helen, how are ya?  
They started to chat while Petunia looked out the window, lips pursed. A few girls who lived near by stared at Harry, who glanced at the them but turned his attention back at Helen.  
  
***  
Candi's P.O.V  
  
I saw this Limo and this real cute guy talking to this rich kid. He was soooo cute but he had a wiers scar on his forehead. He looked at us but turned his attention back to the rich kid. No one has evva turned away from me and Cheryl. Were the hottest chicks on the block. I decided I'd go have a "chat" with him.  
***  
Harrys P.O.V.  
  
Helens really funny, and we were in no hurry to leave yet. I saw two girls staring at me which is unusual since I'm really ugly. I'd prefet to talk to Helen than them though so I turned away from them. Then they started to walk towards me grinning.  
***  
  
Heya. I'm Candi Kurtis and this is me mate Cheryl Topper. How 'bout you?  
  
I'm Harry.  
  
I'm Helen Sanders.  
  
Harry? Cheryl asked. Just Harry on its own? Come on cutie, you have to have a second name. Potter, Harry Potter. Harry said edging away.  
  
Where do ya live Harry? Candi asked.  
  
In there, Harry said looking at the Dursleys.  
  
Oh, your the criminal fella? Cheyl asked with a grin.  
  
Helen looked amused and watched carefully what was happening. The girls were trying to chat Harry up while Harry hadn't a clue what they were doing. They looked a bit like tarts.  
  
Criminal? Harry said looking bewildered but then he rememberd St Bruteses Secure Center for Incurable Criminal Boys and nodded.  
Yea, you better keep away from me 'cos I might attack you he said.  
Helen chuckled.  
I like a boy who stands his ground. Cheryl said chewing gum.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrows. He was not impressed and wanted to get away.  
  
Ready Miss? Charlez asked.  
  
Yes Charlez Helen said. Bye Cheryl, bye Candi.  
  
Yea, buy girls Harry said and he sat into the limo.  
  
Byeeee Harry, they said giggling.  
***  
  
What the hell was wrong with them??? Harry asked in surprise as soon as they had driven away.  
  
Helen sighed. Harry don't you know anything? They were trying to chat you up of course!  
  
I doub't it, Harry said looking thoughtful. I'm ugly and there good looking.  
  
Helen looked like she couldn't believe her ears. Are you nuts Harry? she asked. You like, amazing cute! Suddenly, she realised what she had said and blushed deeply.  
  
O...K.... Harry said.  
  
Anyway, why did you want me to bring swimming trunks? Harry asked, trying to change the subject.  
  
To go for a swim d'uh! My friend is coming over today and were gonna swim and have a Barbie (BBQ, not a doll!) and we thought you'd like to join us 'cos she might be brining her two best friends with her.   
(Any Idea who it is yet readers???)  
Ok, but why the school stuff?  
Because, Harry, Its almost the first of September and you might wanna come to school with us.  
What do you mean?  
Never mind Harry, you'll see soon enough.  
***  
Authors Note: Ok, did you enjoy it? I hope so! If you have any ideas on how Helen is gonna get to Hogwarts without being a witch, please e-mail me with your suggestions at EdelWalsh@oceanfree.net Thanks!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
